wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Olivine
Prince Olivine of the Sandwings Prince Olivine Background Information Creator Moonbear37 Main Attribute Self-Centeredness Elemental Attribute Fire Theme Animal Coyote Theme Color Golden Yellow Theme Song I am the Best by N2E1 MBTI Personality ENPJ Character Information Age 8 (NC/dragon) 25 (Mf/Human) Gender Male Occupation Prince Tribe Sandwings Goal To prove that he's amazing. (Though he isn't) Residence Sand Kingdom (NC) Paume (MF Pyrrhia) Relatives Sinai, Maranhao Allies Sinai, Nidelva Enemies Maranhao Likes Mirrors, Royalty, etc. Dislikes Everything and Everyone Powers and abilities Venomous tail, Eggshell Necklace Weapons Venomous tail, Necklace Ships Olidelva Quote "I am the best." "Yes, I look awesome," -Prince Olivine Appearence . Prince Olivine has a thin, elegant build, fitting of any Sandwing prince. His narrow head flows easily into a long neck. The long legs attached to the slim body of the dragon end in well-shaped feet with razor sharp talons that shine in the sunlight whenever their dark gray color is exposed to the brilliant light. Olivine’s tail is just as graceful, a precise weapon that is a flawless extension of his figure. A typical Sandwing barb makes it powerful, in addition to it’s refined elegance.His wings are no different, aerodynamic sails that let him ride on the seas of the wind like a 'stream-lined ocean vessel.' The glistening pale yellow of his scales are edged with a faint hint of a darker color, black diamonds that are similar to those of the long-dead Blister due to genetic traits. The ridge that runs from the top of his head down his body is a darker pale yellow with flecks of tan and amber. In addition to his external beauty, Olivine has a number of scars that add a hint of necessary imperfection to his otherwise flawless appearance. The most noticeable of these scars runs straight through his left eye and down his snout. (Written by Olivine himself) 'Accessories: Next-Century Pyrrhia' In Next-Century Pyrrhia, Olivine wears a thin necklace made out of round topaz jewels around his next with an eggshell fragment put into a casing of copper metal around it for looks. His other adornments include multiple strands of the same topaz spheres, looping around his snout and his horns, along with his next. Olivine also wears copper tail bands that get larger as they go up the tail and a copper arm band on his front right leg, positioned on it's upper portion. Accessories: Modern Future Pyrrhia In Modern Future Pyrrhia, Olivine wears quite a different outfit from what he wears in the NC Pyrrhia timeline. He'll wear nothing but the latest name brand clothes, such as Vineyard Dragons and other things like that, often donning a simple t-shirt with an expensive casual blazer over it to make him seem more regal. Khaki shorts are also one of his go-tos. "You must have a '''Great' Personality, darling," ~Prince Olivine Personality '''Though he thinks quite highly of himself, Prince Olivine of the Sandwings is a bit of a jerk to other dragons. This stuck-up dragon doesn't really have a filter on his mind. Anything he says can and will be something that will offend someone or something. A braggart and flirt, he doesn't believe that anyone would have anything bad to say about him. Much of the Sandwing royal court tends to attempt avoiding him whenever he isn't romping around Pyrrhia and acting like he rules the world.' His ego did take a blow eventually, but he just became less annoying in front of one particular dragon. The only thing that would probably be able to take him down would be ultimate humilation in the worst form. For a dragon who believes the world absolutely loves him, Olivine has a suprisingly mean attitude towards most dragons. Prince Olivine has been known to be rather sarcastic and sling verbal insults that hurt more than his venomous tail barb. His belief is that the common folk of the tribes are no better than animals, and that he deserves to be treated like a prince, ripping them to shreds with his words whenver anyone dares to oppose him or say he isn't the awesomest and most hansome Sandwing prince Pyrrhia has ever had since the long-ago Scorching and creation of the tribes themselves. ' |- |- "What do you want to know?" ~Prince Olivine |- History ''Next-Century Pyrrhia '''(In The Egg) From the moment his egg was laid, Queen Sinai knew that the dragonet inside was going to be trouble one day. Her oldest daughter had been practically perfect. Given that she’d had one wonderful child who would probably grow up to kill her, she was positive that the egg in front of her would yield a dragon that would be a complete pain in the tail. His parents, Queen Sinai and Badain, were delighted when they first saw the glimmering egg, but Badain was rarely around because of his job as a merchant and Queen Sinai had to attend to her duties as the queen. Fearing for her egg’s safety after hearing the stories about Queen Coral, Sinai put an enchantment on his egg that would make him invulnerable to attack as long as parts of the eggshell were with him. In her mind, this would keep the dragonet safe for far longer than she could just do by putting it on the egg. (Years 1-3) 'It wasn't long before Sinai discovered that this child wasn't quite as safe as she hoped with the Animus magic. Not only did it protect the egg from harm, it also protected Olivine from physical or emotional harm when he had a fragment of the eggshell on himself. For Olivine, no words or taunts could hurt him once he strung that eggshell fragment onto a piece of thread and wore it as a necklace. Eventually, he even went as far as getting it put into a metal border and made into a much better quality necklace that would protect him from anything seeking to harm him. Much of the royal court found out about his... interesting personality at this time, and slowly began to resent that he'd ever been born. The young dragonet had a nasty disposition and was shockingly good at figuring out the insecurities of the older dragons and then exploiting them to his heart's content. '(Years 4-5) Over time, Olivine became a worse and worse dragon than he already was. His mother attempted to remove the necklace by force and by magic multiple times. It always failed. For some reason, the magic seemed to grow with him, developing an immunity to Animus magic in general and seeing it as harm. Slowly, it would even repel other dragons that were set on harming the annoying Sandwing prince. (Year 6-8) As an older dragonet and as a young adult dragon, Olivine became a massive flirt and playboy, his necklace still protecting him from any harm. Life went on and so did his self-absorbed bragging. Eventually, he met an Icewing named Nidelva, but that's another story for another time. (Coming Fanfic!) Modern-Futuristic Pyrrhia In MF Pyrrhia, Olvine's life was quite different. The royal Sandwing ended up leaving the Sand Kingdom when he was 20 and going to Paume, a city all the way across the continent. (In those years, they act like human instead of dragon, reaching full growth at around 18 instead of the 7 years a dragonet would. 0-18= Dragonet. 18-Above=adult) He lived in a penthouse apartment and soon met his seemingly quiet and shy neighbor, Ursa, a hybrid who he attempted to befriend because she was the only dragon around. As friends, he soon found that she tended to yell. A lot. And mostly in his direciton. "Relationship?Which one?" ~Prince Olivine Relationships Nidelva- Nidelva and Olivine have a bit of a history, meeting when she was sent to the Sand kingdom for her first diplomatic mission a year or so before the Peacemaker Island Project was introduced. Olivine was shocked when she didn't immediatly fall head over tails for him. This led to him following her around and generally being a bother before she gave up with trying to make him leave and became friends with him. Their relationship has never gone past strong friendship, but many members of both courts secretly ship the Sandwing prince and the Former Middle-class and now First Circle Icewing. "Just look at me! I'm amazing, '' ''you should know that already" ~Prince Olivine Trivia ~Olivine is scared of tight spaces. ~His favorite food is Roasted Viper, served in a buttery sauce with parsley garnish. ~He's had exactly 27 different girlfriends in NC Pyrrhia. ~His brother hates him more than life itself. ~Oli choose to put the obsidian "freckles" beneath his eyes to impress Nidelva ~He'll never, ever take off his eggshell necklace ~He has a suprising love of the ocean and enjoys sailing ~His favorite color is copper, even though it isn't his theme color "Yes, look at more pictures of me!" ~Prince Olivine Gallery Category:SandWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress Category:Males